Just Another One of Those
by NewRageInc
Summary: It's a weird story of Wirny and Ed and the sick and twisted life I've decided to give to them. Yeah Most of the time it doen't make sense. But it ain't over til I decide it's over! Guess what? I decided it's over! lol what was I thinking?
1. Nice to meet you

**__**

Nice To Meet You!

I walked down the long school hallway, feeling more and more lost each second that went by. I had just transferred and I couldn't make heads or tails of this school. A blond kinda short, kinda tall guy walking backwards and talking to someone, was coming right for me, though, I didn't really notice until I was sitting on the floor with my books and papers all over the ground. I was a bit dazed while the blond haired boy was yelling at me to watch where I was going, but then I realized this was HIS fault!

"Why are you telling me to watch where I'm going! I wasn't the one walking backwards!" I finally said leaving him thoughtful for a moment. I began picking up my scattered things, and then I saw him helping me with a few loose papers.

"I'm sorry I guess I wasn't paying much attention, Winry" he apologized in a soft sweet tone.

"How'd you know my name?" I asked. He gave a little chuckle " It's all over these papers." he explained lightly, handing them over to me.

"Oh, right. Hey, do you think you could help me get to my first class? I'm a bit lost." I smiled a little and he laughed.

" Sure, let me see your schedule." I handed it to him and his eyes widened.

" What, what's wrong?" He looked at me then said "This is my schedule! But… With your name on it! Wait.. YOU STOLE IT DIDN'T YOU?"

" No way!" I laughed "That's so weird." then I though '_This is really, really, REALLY, weird… Oh, well..'_

"Well, I guess you'd better stick with me then." he said as he grinned

"Let's go." We walked into a brightly lit English classroom, I showed my schedule to a medium average sized blond woman. She took it then nodded,

"You can sit next to this guy for now." she instructed and pointed to the empty desk next to the blond haired guy. I nodded and went in that direction.

"By the way," he said "My names Ed." I smiled

"I'm Winry… wait.." He laughed and then we had to shut up because the class was starting and the teacher was staring at us.

The rest of the day had been, interesting. I really got to know Ed and he introduced me to his younger brother Al. I soon found out that their mother had passed on while they were quite young, their father is always off in a different country doing his job. They don't even know what he does, so they really live alone ( don't tell child services, it's a secret….. So… shhhh)

They invited me to get some popcorn at some popcorn place, I didn't even know this town had one of those… Wait… Well anyway, we had fun, we ordered a very large bucket- oh- popcorn. It was the kind where you had to climb in to get to the popcorn on the bottom, but we were being lazy and just tipped it over.

" Hey, lets go to the park for a little while." Ed suggested.

"Sorry brother, but I have a report on the origins of pancacks" (inside joke, pancacks are pancakes but like… sexier, came up with it in a chat room ) Al explained and started for home.

" Alright, what about you?" he turned to me

" Oh, yeah, sure let's go." We walked in the direction of the only park in town. It was very beautiful, there were lots of large trees and warm colors all around and a very luscious, blue sparkling lake. I sat down on a swing, and to my surprise Ed got behind me and started to push me. I couldn't help but feel so, how can I say this, in place. Everything was so breathtaking and it felt nice to be moving with the motions that Edward gave me. But then I realized it was really getting late, so to my great disappointment I had to go home. Ed walked me as far as the front porch.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow." I told him and he looked at me with a melancholy gaze,

"Yeah, well, bye." I watched him go and sighed. I walked in and headed for my room, the house was still and the orange of the sun setting came through my bedroom window. I flopped on my bed and lay there thinking. I sat up and looked at the time, then thought to myself '_I really need to get my work done!'_

The next day I woke up on top of my algebra book, I looked at the clock

"Huh, 6:35." That meant plenty of time before school, so I went downstairs and saw grandma sitting in front of a pot of coffee.

"Hey, grandma." I said rubbing my eye . She looked up at me

( Hahah yeah, shut up)

I smiled and went up to get ready fro school. I walked down the stairs, grabbed my books, and opened the door to find Ed… About to knock on my door( wait, tell me if anything sounds wrong, Okay?). I was taken back a bit

"Uh, what're you doing here?" I asked. He cleared his throat.

"I thought we could walk to school together." he blushed slightly (awww, how cute….. Hehe shut up) I laughed a little and walked passed him, and he followed.

"Uh, you want me to carry your books?" he asked in a low tone. I smiled and said

"Only if you really want to." Ed blushed and took my books into his hands then stalked off. I laughed a little under my breath, I couldn't help but think he was being kinda corny, though it was also kinda cute.

We had decided to go and watch Al at football practice, cause.. he was on the football team, we sat at the top of the bleachers. It was the beginning of fall, and all the landscaping looked like a great big painting or mural or whatever you want to call it. I soon realized Ed was staring at me

"What?" I asked him, he looked away quickly

"Nothing" he said. We continued to watch the practice until a tall, red haired girl came up to us. Edward ducked his head as she approached,

"Hey, Ed, why didn't you call last night?" she asked her blue eyes sparkling. He looked at me then looked at the red haired girl

"I was busy." he said a flatly. The red haired girl looked at me

"Who is this?" she asked forcing a smile my way.

"This is Winry, she's new, I'm helping her get around the school." he explained timidly. She extended her hand to me

" I'm Christian, I'm Ed's **_girlfriend_**, nice to meet you." she gave me a very toothy smile and sat next to Ed. I watched Christian smother Ed and nibble on his right ear. I looked at my feet quickly, feeling very uncomfortable. _' wonder why he didn't tell me this sooner' _I felt sick, I'd seen enough, I got up

" I'll see you in class Ed, It was nice to meet you Christian." I gave a small smile and left.

As I walked towards my locker I felt tears come to my eyes, I quickly rubbed them away, not wanting to show that my heart felt like it had been ripped out of my chest and stomped by this girl, whatserface.. _'Wait.. I just meet the guy! Why should I be crying? This just doesn't make sense.'_

The bell soon rang and I went to first period. I really couldn't concentrate though, I could only think about what I had seen… I mean she was ALL over him! They kind of ALL over him where someone even yell out "HEY, YOU TWO, GET A ROOM!" While I was walking away, it was sickening to just think about it. Ed soon came into the classroom and sat down next to me. He leaned closer to me

" Listen, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I guess it slipped mind. Are we still at least friend?" I turned to him and gave him my sweetest smile,

"Of course we're still friends, why wouldn't we be?"

" I just thought you'd be mad at me for not telling you about Christian. Though, I guess there really is nothing to be mad about." he pulled back into his chair and we were both silent for the rest of the period. Before I could have figured out how to say " Flictonic Klipple" or whatever, it was time for lunch. I decided to skip and so I spent that time in the library. The rest of the day went on pretty smoothly, though, I hardly even spoke to Ed. In between classes, Christian was always there, with him and taking up all of his time. I thought it better, even though it pained me, to leave them alone.

While I was walking away from the school, Ed caught up to me.

"Wait Winry! Hey!" he yelled after me, I stopped and turned around putting on my best smile.

"Hey." I said as he stopped before me "What's up?"

" Huh, nothing really, I haven't really been able to speak to you today because of…" he looked down, and then mumbled something under his breath.

" Well, I guess there really is nothing to talk about." I gave him a warm, reassuring look and he walked me home.

__

The only thing that really belongs to me in this story is Christian and my sexy, sexy pancacks!


	2. Damn Speeder

__

Tehe, we feel good here at The New Rage Inc. Hope you enjoy this… please review!

Damn Speeders

After a few weeks, I was very used to what went on that seemed to be, well, usual. Ed and I enjoyed our walks to and from school together, it gave us time to talk, since during school, he spent all of that time mostly with Christian and her evil redheaded soul (just kidding hehe… shut up)

I still couldn't help thinking that I was a bit jealous. It was something about the way she was _WITH_ him that got me so.. So.. Uhg! It was just.. It just… made me wanna puke! I just couldn't help but bite my tongue every time we passed each other in the hall, the way she smiled towards me was disturbing, I think she knew all the things she was doing to me. I would kill to "accidentally" have knocked her down to her death, oh well it doesn't matter, life, I suppose, will go on, sigh.

One day, after I'd finished my work, finally, I went out for a walk. I really hadn't had a lot of time for exploring this neighborhood, so I guess this was my big chance. It was pretty nice, I had noticed how well kept the houses were, but I'd never seen it with so much life, since almost everyone was at home. Children ran up and down the street, playing some game involving throwing themselves off of… stairs or platforms or.. Something to jump off of, I don't know little kids are weird. ( sniff I miss that game) Parents were talking to each other while supervising their children, and everything was so cheerful.

Though there was something that was very wrong in this neighborhood, now that I think of it, the cars go too fast. You'd think someone would have been startled when one zipped by, but everyone went on with what they were doing as if they didn't see anything unusual.

**SUDDENLLY!**

Crash boom bam! (just kidding) It was more like someone yelling "Hey, watch out!" Then everyone around me was running, and for some reason, it was hard to breath. I saw… Ed was furious…. He crossed the road, and then one of those zippy cars… Came from no where and hit him. As soon as I could move again I rushed to Ed, a crowd of panicking people already around him. The driver was having a nervous breakdown beside his car. I pushed myself to the front of everyone, and kneeled down beside him, I couldn't here the sirens of the ambulance that was speeding toward the scene.

I saw his bleeding forehead and the bruises already forming, his right arm completely mangled. Tears began clouding my vision, as the paramedics told me to step aside.

_No, this couldn't be happening! _I screamed in my mind. They gathered him up and once in a while you could here one shout out orders to another one. Then just as soon as they had come, they were gone. I started running after them, not quite sure why, but I had to be there. But then I thought better, and started headed in the direction of his house, of course, to get his brother. It was one of the only things I could do, I didn't know what else to do. Everything was just so confusing.

He looked so weak, so tired, and every time I thought too much into what he looked like I wanted cry. I'd come visit him whenever I got the chance, usually I'd find Al by his side. I would come in and he would get a break for a while, knowing that I was with his older brother.

Edward hadn't woken up in three straight days (I dunno why, I just like the number three), but he was still alive… pretty sure he was still alive.. No, very sure. I wonder why he had looked so angry that day. Angry enough not to watch where he was going, and get hit with a car. I guess I wont know until he wakes up. (haha, shut up)

School had suddenly become so hard, nothing really seemed to be going right. The other day I had dropped my pencil in class, when I bent down to get it, the whole desk came crashing down over me. The fact that I was wearing a skirt didn't help. (Thank you Johanna for your comic relief) I forgot my English textbook, and science notebook at home so I had to stay after both classes. They let me off easy though, whatever, the only thing really important was when Ed was going to wake up.

Wait a minute… where in hell did Christian disappear off to?

****

Christian is:

Making out with some dude at some house at some time whenever this was happening? (Remember she is an evil whore!)

I guess it doesn't matter where she is.. Wow, I can almost imagine him just waking up and looking at me with those great golden eyes, just staring at me.. Wait..

"Ed, your awake!" I yelled out in surprise. He looked at me and smiled.

"Why does my head hurt so much?" he picked up his left arm and touched his forehead.

"Ed, you were hit by a car, don't you remember…"

"Not really…"

He looked away suddenly, and stared into space. There was a silence that seemed to last forever, Edward looked upset. I wanted to comfort him I just didn't know how. Then I just grabbed his hand and held it tightly, he looked to me startled by the sudden physical contact, but then he settled and held my hand back. We sat there until Al came back, he was immediately overjoyed to see his brother awake, he even jumped around a little bit. I couldn't help but laugh as I withdrew my hand from Ed's grip before Al could notice.

Back at my room, once again, daydreaming. I'd been doing that a lot lately, just spacing out. I stare at my desk with an open book in front of me and just sit there and stare at it until I realized I needed to get work done. Today had been a good day though, so I smiled while I thought of nothing in particular until I scolded myself and got to my homework. But still, today had been a really good day...

Yay! hooray! Ed is finally out of the hospital, this is the 'cause for celebration! He seems a lot happier to be back in his own room, I'm glad to see his happy. It's just that he can be so stubborn at times, I just want to... to... hit him really, really hard. It's a really good thing he's injured, if not, then by now he would have been even more hurt than he is now.

"Why do you keep fidgeting! Hold still!" I scolded him, as I tried my best to help him put on the new bandages to his cuts.

" Sorry, but you're putting them on too tight" he winced and rubbed his arm.

I was mad at him, I asked him why he was so upset and he just said " I don't really want to talk about it." I'm just trying so hard to be a good friend. He wont even answer a stupid question...

"Ow! What you do that for Winry!" he yelped out in pain, rubbing his arm. Which brought me back from my thoughts... hehe

"Oh, sorry, I guess I'm just not all here today." I tied the bandage and looked down to my shoes, my pretty shoes...

He was looking at me, I could feel his eyes on me, burning right into my soul. I've stayed by his side all this time, shouldn't I be granted the gift of knowing what's troubling him.

"Heard from Christian lately?" I suddenly said, thinking of starting a conversation.

"Uh, yeah, she called last night, after you left," I looked up smiling, but he wasn't smiling back "she ,uh, broke up with me."

My eyes widened "Last night?"

"No, before I got hit by a car. I found out she was.. well sleeping around I guess. Once she knew that I knew, she broke up with me. Sometimes I wonder why I ever got with her, you know why she called last night? Heh, to see if my brother was single. Isn't that weird?" he gave a forced laugh, and leaned back. I stared at the floor, I didn't really feel bad that Christian had broken up with the, I just felt bad that he was feeling bad or something like that.. Wait..

"That's messed up, but it's good to be rid of a person like that, someone like that will just screw up your life.." I smiled at him warmly, in an attempt to cheer him up.

"Yeah, more than it already is..." he turned over to his side and he seemed to have fallen asleep, but he was just spacing out. I looked down to my shoes again, my pretty shoes, I didn't know what to say again. He shut me out, and I have no idea how to get in without the key. I sighed, and looked up at Ed, turned away from me, facing his window.

Suddenly I blamed her for everything bad that has ever happened to Ed. Even if I didn't know all the details, I hated her (bwuahaha) She didn't even care enough to come see him while he was hurt, not once did she ask me how he was doing when we passed each other in the hall at school. I sighed again, everything about her is just screwed up. I hadn't noticed that Ed had turned back to me.

" Hey, Winry, thanks for being here. I mean, keeping me company and all." I looked up and he was smiling at me.

"No, I'm you're friend, and I care. This is what friends do when they care, so there's absolutely no need for thanks." I laughed.

"No Winry, normal friends do not care this much..." he blushed slightly.

"What are you saying?" my heart suddenly began to beat at **Top Speed**. (Inside joke) Not sure why, but I also started to panic.

"Nothing right now." he laughed. Then a thought came to my mind.

"Geez, you sure do have a lot of stuff to catch up on in school," I smiled as his face turned pale and he looked like he'd just seen a ghost. "I do hope you're ready for Monday." I laughed playfully as I walked out of the room.

"I love doing that." I told myself once out of the house, laughing even harder.

The Next Day

" Well, I'm glad to see you up and around." I commented as I walked into Edward's room. He was standing in the middle of the room, like he'd forgotten what he was supposed to be doing, I guess I caught him off guard since he jumped slightly at the sound of my voice. He turned around and laughed.

"It's pretty early, what are you doing here?"

"Yeah, I was bored and thought you could entertain me so... What are you waiting for, start entertaining!" I giggled and he gave me an irritated look. I sat down on his bed, and he began pacing the room, like something was on his mind.

"What's on your mind Ed?" asking being the only obvious answer.

"Al wont let me do anything around here, and sitting around in my room is driving me absolutely insane. I'd like to get out of the house somehow, but the only way out would be to sneak out. This is hard to believe but I think he's latched my window shut somehow." He was suddenly sitting criss-crossed on the floor.

"You tried to get out through the window! You're that desperate, and what are you exactly going to do once you're out there?"

"... I'll be... outside? I dunno, I just want to be out there!" he looked up at me and I stared deep into his eyes, they had a certain flam of energy ready to burst out, but once they had locked onto my own eyes, they changed... I'm not really sure exactly into what.

__

Yes, I am the queen of corniness. BOW DOWN TO MY CORNY QUEENLYNESS! I'd like to give thanks to muh friend Liz, who is helping me a great deal with this thing. Lots of snacks for her...


	3. Ahuh YeahKeep Smiling

_The New Rage Inc. does not take any responsibility for any awesomeness injuries inflicted while reading this fan fiction thingy. We do not own any FMA characters used in the making of this thingy. We do however hold the right to the characters of Christian and Paul and any other made up words used in this production. Enjoy the... thing!_

**Ahuh Yeah...Keep Smiling**

"Yeah, um.." He said trying to restart the conversataion that had been replaced with awkward silence. But I didn't want to talk, I just wanted to be here with him. I realized what I was thinking and bluched. (you know she only felt embarrassed but didn't show it kinda wtf! that's what bluched means... it belongs to me now)

"Okay, yeah. So, what do you want to do? To like... make you not want to escape anymore?" I asked trying to be inconspicuous(?) Ed stared at me, then started cracking up (ahahahaha.. shut up...) Why is he laughing at me? This isn't funny! I threw a pillow at him, hard.

"Ahh! ...ow... that was uncalled for.." he got up and threw it back.

"It was just a pillow," I gave him a puppy-dog face." it couldn't have hurt that bad? And why were you laughing at me?" Ed looked up at the ceiling and smiled.

"You were acting like an inkz" I didn't like that answer at all... in fact I could've kicked him, but I didn't.

"You still wanna sneak out?" I asked, Ed looked down from his ceiling (mmmm yummy) to look at me.

"... I guess... I dunno... I'm sixteen leave me alone I don't know what I want! Why?"

"I think I can get you outside, just follow my lead! " I grabbed his good arm and lead him, stealthily out the door. I stopped in the middle of the hallway

"Stay here." I instructed and walked farther down, looking into the living room where I saw Al asleep on the... floor? In there... sleeping on the floor duh. I walked back and signaled for Ed to be quiet. Everything was going smoothly until Ed hit his broken arm on a something and he was about to yell out in pain when I just shoved him out of the door onto the lawn and there. Good enough.

Once we were outside and a couple of blocks away from the house Ed sighed and sat on the curb. I came up next to him and wondered what to do next.

"Well we're outside your plan worked so now what?" he finally said.

"Well, I dunno I... the thing is I didn't plan out this far cause I thought Al would wake up.. hehe..."

"Well, in that case lets just go out and look for something interesting..." He took my hand and brought me up with him but I ended up tripping over his leg. Then he fell on top of me and we like freaked out for like thirty seconds. I managed to stand up and also help him up but it was weird and we started laughing and laughing it was funny.. yes. ( I am totally freaking out over this!)

"Sorry, I'm sorry" He looked around kicking the gravel around with his foot. I looked at his arm, the bad one, that is obviously in a sling if you're stupid and couldn't figure it out by now. (hehe, tell me if I lost you with this one)

"It's alright, no harm done huh? You want to go back or something?" His eyes were gentle as he looked into my own.

"No, let's go somewhere that can shield us from this chaotic world and pain... and stuff. Let's go there together and just you know... be there and talk about absolutely nothing and do nothing. Just be there together."

"That was deep dude.." That was really funny but I don't know. I laughed at him. "I think you've gone delusional... I think you need to go home and sleep, this has been too much excitement for you mister" I forced him to follow me back to his house where we found a frantic Al.. frantic.. hehe.

"Where have you two been! I've been looking almost everywhere for you kinda." He jumped up and down and then span around (hey it rhymes...shut up) We looked at him oddly and he was breathing heavily, Ed stepped up to his brother.

"What did I say about being crazy and not taking your medicine things that the doctor gave you!" Al stopped jumping and looked at his older brother.

"Not to do that."

"Go to your room!"

"Yes'm" (wtf!)

I looked around a bit startled, this is weird.. my friends are weird. And one of them is apparently crazy.. I think. Ed turned to me, a wide grin on his face.

"Ed... is Al... crazy?" He laughed

"Nope... I think. THE POINT IS! he's not yelling at us anymore so... be happy and don't bring me down please..hehe" (tell me if I'm scaring you muh bad.. hehehehe bid)

"Well, I'm going home now... see ya." I walked out of the house, scary.. Yeah, but it was not night yet hehe it was six and the sun was still up but it was cold and I'm going home. I started walking in that direction then the walked turned into a sprint and now I'm home.. goodnight

That was weird, not weird like flying pigs weird but.. oh better word.. odd. Christian spoke to me, she just started talking about how cool she thought my hair was and how she wished she could have it like mine but then she's like " I don't think it'd be a good idea though cause then I'd have to kill you so I could keep my hair that way." She laughed and started jabbering on about Alphonse and football then she walked away to chase a bird. (creepy shiver) When I told Ed he explained that she was venting her feelings like this cause her parents don't get along much and home and her brother's hate her and blah blah blah tragic... I didn't know what to say, he was giving her an excuse now. And this is why.

"You two are.. back together?" I could feel my heart thumping in my chest. This wasn't good... Not that I care I mean it's not like I like him or nothing it's just... SHE'S A WHORE! I looked to the floor and he gave me a weak smile.

"Yeah...Weird huh? This stuff works out funny..." I got up and told him I had to leave, I felt an emptiness I couldn't explain on the way home. Once there I crawled into bed and fell into a stiff sleep.

It is Saturday...tada? I got up early and went to the park and sat, but I soon realized I wasn't alone. A tall, dark haired, green eyed boy was standing right beside where I was sitting. I couldn't help but stare then he noticed me.

"I didn't know anyone liked to come here this early on a weekend. Hi there." He smiled an angelic smile. I was almost speechless...almost.

"Uh... uh... halo...hehehehe" I started giggling...GIGLING! Not ever would I have ever done that ever never... okay maybe once or twice I would have aloud it but... NOT LIKE THIS! I looked like a fool.. " I'm sorry.." was all I could manage after that.

"Hah, no it's okay, I'm Paul." He extended out his hand, I got up and shook it... firm... was the word that came to mind just then. "I'm Wi-"

"I know who you are, Your Winry Rockbell. We have Chemistry together... "

" Then why did you introduce yourself?"

" I know who you are, but I also know you only really know the Elric brothers and Christian. I've sorta... been watching you." My eyes widened, a sicko stalker!

"You've been stalking me.. I'll call the police...WAIT here please!"

"NO!" he yelled and took hold of my arm. "Not stalking you just watching at school when I would get the chance. It wasn't like I followed you where ever you went and watched no, no..." he shook his head. Nope.

" That's still creepy.." I pulled my arm away and stared up at him, he's a lot taller than Ed... Well almost anyone is taller than him but that's not the point. Paul looked at his watch.

" It's almost seven and to prove to you I'm not a crazy stalker crazy, I'll treat you to breakfast." I thought about it for a while...hmmm... go home and go back to sleep. OR. Go with maybe crazy and score free breakfast...

"Let's go before all the places say it's too late for breakfast those lazy bastards!" Before I knew it we were at H.O.P.I House Of Pancacks Internationally (yeah not pancacks cause those take longer to make on account of their sexiness..nods) Paul is very... I dunno how to explain it. I found out he isn't a stalker, but found me interesting enough to want to know about me so I'm GREATLY flattered.

I'm sorry it took so long, the first part was written shortly after the second chapter was put up then was put at the back of my mind cause school started. Now school is over and it's finished don't care if you hate it cause we like it blak. Hopefully fourth chapter wont take as long as this one.


	4. Driver's License

**Driver's License**

"I can't believe it. So you're actually getting to know the elusive Paul?" Ed asked a bit dazed while he sat at the lunch room table. He finally came back to school after much coaxing from Al and Christian. I nodded excitedly, we talked for hours about absolutely nothing in real particularity.

"OH, yeah guess what?" he asked suddenly, as if trying to change the subject.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing except for... this!" He took out a plastic card with his picture I stared at it. Huh?

"What's that?" sometimes you can't help being blond, even if your not. He laughed so hard he almost fell off his chair which I did not appreciate because now he was just making a scene. I threw a sandwich at his head.

"No not funny, seriously what is it?" he threw the sandwich back sat down and started eating his lunch without saying anything. This is silly, he wants me to beg...

"Please, I wanna know! What's so important about a plastic card?" I said making a puppy dog face and scooting over really close to him. He blushed a bright red as Paul, Christian and Al came to our table.

" Whoa, what's going on here? You two getting kinda comphy hu?" Alphonse said his eyes turning all cat like, then he tripped, got up looked around, and ran off. Christian smiled her smile of smiles that makes you wanna strangle her and Paul laughed nervously. Bummer, I had to move away from Ed as Christian plopped down beside him and Paul made himself comfortable, putting quite a distance between us.

"Anyway," Ed said as Christian kissed his check lightly and began eat her own lunch. " This is a driver's license Winry, simple as that.. I can drive now." I laughed.

" You don't own a car! Besides, who'd believe you're old enough to drive shorty!" Christian spit her lunch and cracked up "AHAHAHA, she called you short Edward. so true... hey.. you ARE short!" this revelation only made her laugh harder. Paul tried his best not to die as he tried not to laugh, Ed blew up practically.

"I am not short ya...uhh..." ( this author isn't good at making fun of people on purpose...so insert your own insult where I trail off.. shut up) I was satisfied with myself I picked everything up and went to the trashcan. I'm done with lunch now I shall go explore ooohhhooohhh. Before I could leave Ed caught up to me and laughed.

"Okay, maybe I myself do not have a car, but Chris's dad agreed to lend it to me to go out on a road trip." Christian came from behind him and played with his hair, my looked darkened but then brightened up as Paul came beside me. She smiled brightly twirling his hair through her fingers "Would you two like to join us? We're going to Cityville Statesota, it'll be fun."

"I'm up for it, ya comin' Win?" Everyone looked at me expectantly, what could I say but "Sure."

"Great" Christian planted another kiss on Ed's check and bounced off toward the hall skipping and junk like a child. Strange. Paul gave me a careful hug and walked off leaving me with Edward, and Edward with me.

"Um, Grandma?" I hadn't thought about asking grandma before at lunch, this was gonna be weird. (especially in this world cause Pinako is crazy scary) She turned around from her work, walked up cautiously and sat down next to her.

"What is it Winry. I'm busy right now..." She started fixing the radio in front of her and I took a deep breath.

"Grandma Edward asked if maybe.. I could go with him.. and his girlfriend...and well Paul to um Cityville (I'm not gonna make up some real name.. this is way cooler) for the weekend... " As soon as those words left my lips a large object struck me in the head. OWWWW...

"Winry, I can't even believe you would ask something like that! You teenagers these days.. of course you can go have fun, call me when you get there. Where'd you hit your head?" I nodded and left the room without answering not giving her a chance to change her mind again. I got some stuff ready, yup going to Cityville which is famous for their famous bookmarks. They're the best bookmarks in the world, and there're only made once a year in the dead of night. People wait hours a night just get these things and they have a party and they have Peanut butter cake! Ewww, I hate Peanut butter... why am I excited this sounds boring. Not something like Christian would do.hmmm (oh lala, what does this one have up her sleeve now?... shut up!)

"I'll see you on Monday grandma!" I ran out the door before she came out and there they were, in some car, ready to go. I jumped in the back seat where Paul was already situated and Ed laughed.

"You're grandma looks pissed." I turned around, oh crap.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR FLOUR IT!" we sped off heading for the highway going east. ...east "Where are we going really?" Paul finally asked after moments of silence. Christian turned around and did the hair flip thing that is just pleh.

"Where heading for Oklahoma, bitch..." She laughed. Oklahoma.. that sounds even more boring that Statesota... I gave her a look and she laughed again. "Alright alright, we're going to a little town east from here about 100 miles. It has the most bitchin' clubs. It'll be great." I stared at her again as she snuggled up to Ed. Who uses the word Bitchin' anyway...how silly.

The cheep thrill seemed to be over now and I settled down to look at the scenery. Cow...cow...cow... cow...ewww...dead cow. And.. a mall? in the middle of nowhere?

"It's abandoned, they use it at Halloween for a haunted place. It's pretty creepy inside." I turned to Paul.

"They built a whole mall just for a Halloween haunted house? Seems like such a waste of money..."

"It wasn't built for that purpose. At one time it was a mall and then.. well lets just say, no one likes a mad cow.."

"BOO" I jumped out of the seat into Paul's lap and Christian laughed some more of a laugh I'd never heard from her before. Like a cackle. Edward giggled.

" Don't listen to them. The mall was once a mall but then it just lost popularity when people found it illogical to drive all the way out here just to go shopping, so they closed it down. The haunted thing was just something that came to mind a few years ago and that's it." Christian pouted mumbling "You're no fun." Then she sat up looking around.

"Turn left.."

"Left, no, no. We still need a couple more miles before we turn." She grabbed the steering wheel and pushed it left, causing the car to swerve in that direction. Ed fought for control as he pushed Christian away.

"What the hell Christian? You could've gotten us killed or worse... ruined your dad's car. He's then kill me in turn! " She smiled a child's smile, wicked almost. "Where are we going now?"

"Oh, silly I don't know. This just seems like a lot more fun. We'll find somewhere to be." She settled down again in her seat and Paul and I started talking about how the car in itself works. Eventually I just dozed off in mid sentence though only to be rudely awakened by a jolt and arguing.

"Now look what you've gotten us into Chris! We're completely lost! Who has the map."

"I do," Paul straightened out a piece of paper in his hands. "I think you can make a right in a couple of miles that should send us to that place you were talking about..." I rubbed my eyes groggily and stared at the map...west. No

"haha, no silly, you have it backwards." I flipped it around. He stared at it confused, then he threw the map out of the window.

"NO! no , no, no..." He kissed my cheek. I blushed slightly. " It was right you're the silly one. " Edward glared at us through the rearview mirror.

"Edward watch out !" He swerved nearly hitting an incoming car. He parked on the shoulder and each of us sighed, woops.

" Well, it doesn't matter... we're outta gas.." Christian checked the gauge and gasped.

"How long have we been driving."

" A well it almost two o'clock.. Saturday morning soo...I dunno" Edward scratched his head and looked around. More cows mooooo. "Come on Paul lets start pushing, maybe we'll get somewhere." they both got out of the car as Christian carefully slid behind the wheel, she turned to me nervously.

"I have.. never driven before..." I stared at her in complete disbelief.

" It's not real driving, you just keep the car straight." I jumped into the front seat with her. She seemed more relaxed this way and as the two boys pushed she kept the viecle steady.

"What are we supposed to do when we get to a town. We don't have a lot of money..." This time she stared at me in disbelief.

"I have my daddy's credit card. He said I can use it however I want." she smiled happily, then screamed.

"Alphonse what the hell are you doing here!" I looked up and sure enough there was Alphonse dressed in a Zorro costume on the side of the road. (wtf, don't ask)

" I'm on a dare, I have to see who'll pick me up like this." He laughed, football players are soo weird. "Well, don't stop. act like I'm not here cause I'm not I'm invisible!" he covered his eyes and made windy noises.

"Let's get going." We trudged on when we finally hit a small town, with a gas station and a motel.

"Hey, let's get this gassed up and stay here tonight, I'm beat." Paul collapsed on to the pavement as a greasy looking man came out of the greasy looking building.

"Need gas?" He asked gruffly, wiping his hands on a greasy looking cloth. I almost gagged and you could tell Christian was just about to faint. Edward told him unfathomably that we needed gas and if there was any vacancy at the motel. The man nodded, filled the car and told us to just knock on the lobby door, he said the clerk slept on the floor for fear of being robbed by one of his quests. And then we were standing in a small dank smelly dirty room, Christian wrinkled her nose at everything refusing to touch anything at all but I couldn't blame her, the place was a wreck.

"We'll sleep in the car," she linked arms with me "you boys have fun in here."

"Yuck, yuck. I can't believe we almost had to sleep in there. I think the cockroaches would have been all over the place once the lights would have gone out yuck!" She shivered as she changed into a nightgown while I traded my jeans a T-shirt for some blue pajamas. The look of anguish and sheer disgust on the boys face when we left was priceless, like in those commercials where they tell you what everything cost and then what the experience bought. Christian plopped down on the front seat yawning about thanking God for tinted windows. Silently I agreed, sometimes she was nice.. sometimes... she was a whore.

I woke up to find it almost ten the next morning, Christian talking to a Brad in her sleep, was not going to wake up soon without some coaxing so I shook her lightly until she yelled " I WAS ALMOST THERE!" I told her he took off and she swore to herself she'd never go for the Italians again. Soon we were on the road again arguing which way to turn and where we were and wondering whether the prostitutes in the county we were in had a union after all like Christian had said.

" And how exactly do you know there's a union?" was finally what came out of Edwards mouth. That made Christian quiet the rest of the way to the next town.

"We should stop for directions.." I told Ed.

"We don't need directions, I finally know where I'm going." He turned left and ended up at a dead end.

"Ahuh, we need directions, look there's a truck driver, lets ask him" I whined.

"I know where I'm going. And I don't want to bother him!"

"But we'll never get home at this rate, let's stop for directions!"

"NO"

" Why not? We're not even close to anywhere we've ever been, and we're never going to get home in time for school."

" Stop it! I know where I'm going see this is the highway we were on when we left home!" a satisfied look crossed his face.

"Oh, yeah? Which way did we come from and which we go to get back home" the look faded away.

"We'll try this way." he made a right and here we go again. I look at the scenery once more trying not to concentrate on the fact that we don't really know where we are. Cow, cow , cow, cow ,cow...ewww.. dead cow. He made a right turn and there we were...Cityville.. Christian gasped.

"Oh, aren't those the cutest little book marks in the world! Let's wait until tonight so we can buy some." she chirped.

"Why would you need a bookmark you don't read!" she smiled the annoying smile again. We were staying.

Four o'clock in the morning... We are sitting in the school parking lot eating Peanut butter cake and Christian is contented with her box of bookmarks.

"How many more hours till school?" Paul asked munching on another slice.

"Four and a half hours..." Edward replied taking his third slice.

" Hey I thought we agreed three each!" I yelled

"Well your not eating yours!"

"Well maybe I wanted to save the second one for grandma as a peace offering for taking off like that"

"I bet.." I threw the piece of cake I had been forcing down my throat. Christian panicked.

"No, daddy's car!" Edward threw another piece hitting Paul. I laughed and Paul countered missing Ed hitting Chris.

"Oh totally... DISGUSTING CAKE FIGHT!" We ended up going to school reeking of peanut butter and looking like cake. Though you have to admit... it was fun.

_TheNewRageInc. Will give out a cyber cookie and birthday melody to the tenth reviewer. We do not own Full Metal Alchemist or it's characters, but we do own Paul, Christian and any other nonrealy stuff you've ever seen there. We are not responsible for any awesomeness injuries acquired during the reading of this fic_


	5. Rainy Day Confession? Oo

_NewRageInc is not responsible for any awesomeness injuries while the reading of this fic. All of this fic is made up and we do not own the FMA characters used in this fic. We do however own Christian and Paul and Guy who killed some of Winery's family. We also own the cookies cause those are our cookies we made them so get your own! _

**Rainy Night Confession?**

"Good morning class" The English teacher said in a sing song voice as she strolled into the room (you remember her.. it's Riza if you never figured it out) She dropped her bag onto her desk and grabbed a piece of chalk as she began to write down the assignment. She had been unusually cheerful lately, Christian said it's because she was sleeping with someone, Ed said it was the Principle, and Paul said the teacher's lounge was a buzz about it. The hottest topic even for the janitors, as it seems, what a scandal. I didn't like the school gossip much but it did seem to be taking a toll on Miss Hawkeye's teaching.

"Today, you'll write about an unforgettable experience. Small, neat handwriting! I, on the other hand, am going to eat this sandwich because I can and then tell you about it in detail so you may be able to tell the difference between writing well, and writing like you could care less." she took a huge bite out of the sandwich and munched away happily. I glanced ad Edward in disbelief, I mouthed to him that I was worried about her mental health, he motioned the she'd be fine. Suddenly she stopped eating and frowned.

" I DON'T SEE ANY PENCILS MOVING" everyone panicked and immediately a frenzy of pencils scratching on paper was heard throughout the class room. I hated her mood swings, but at least this was more or less normal. I grabbed the pencil and started writing as the pain seeped back from my memories.

"The most unforgettable experience in my life, heh, most of my class mates will probably be writing about something happy and cheerful about a new car or a pet dog or visiting the beach or something seemingly mundane yet exciting at the same time. I still get chills down my spine when I think about that day. My parents had gone off to Maine to work on some research. We didn't worry when they called because sometimes they got so caught up in the ir work they forgot there was a world outside the lab. Then the letter came, it was written in yellow crayon on blue construction paper, the return address from a federal prison.

Dear What's left of the Rockbell family,

I have killed the two people that had your name at the lab who were trying to find a cure for the common cold. I didn't know why but felt compelled to kill them for the world did not a need a cure for the common cold because then there would be no sick days at work and that would suck! Well anyway they are dead now but don't worry about me, I turned myself in.

Love Much,

Guy who killed some of your family.

P.S. sorry bout that...

I was only about nine or something but I was so angry I wanted to go and kill two of this guys family members and send him a stupid letter. But I was also so sad, the sadness overcame me and I ran to my room and I cried for what seemed like days. I refused to eat for some time before when wanting to live took over me. I felt so guilty, and it was strange having to deal with that. We tried our best to stay in the house I grew up in, but there were simply too many memories there that couldn't be faced. My grandma and I packed up and came here, and now here we are. I just spilled my heart out to my English class, and now I feel like I'm going to cry."

I sat down as an awkward silence fell across the room. The teacher shifted in her seat, she knew she had to speak soon. She let out a sigh, 'There goes my good mood.' Miss Hawkeye and stood up.

"That was... an interesting thing to write about. I suppose that was deserving of... a grade." She began to explain the days lesson and told everyone to grab their books and turn the pages to the chapter. Ed looked at me as we all started taking notes, a hint of pity in his eyes. As soon as the class let out I smacked him.

"Ow, what the hell Winry?" He rubbed his face as a red mark appeared. She turned to him, eyes blazing.

" I don not need any pity from anyone, do not look at me that way ever again you hear me shorty!" 01234567891011121314151617181920212223242526 I counted to myself as I walked off not giving him the chance to get angry back.

I hated myself for the rest of the day because I was wallowing in my own self pitty. I wanted to talk to Ed, I wanted to pour my heart out even more, but that made me feel even worse that I could be so selfish. I got home and buried myself in work. I didn't show up to school the next day and I refused to open the door to grandma when she asked to come in. I am an idiot, stupid teen angst! Eventually I did come down, and grandma didn't ask a lot of questions... she slapped me and told me not to be such an idiot. I agreed and went back to sleep.

THE NEXT DAY!

We were all sitting once again in home room when Ms. Hawkeye walked in, an angry expression on her face. She started explaining when someone knocked on the door. Sighing and putting away her chalk she walked to the door and started talking to a man with a chicken under his arm clucking away, a guy then stood up and walked around the room twice.

"Ah! Christina Agulera! Ah! GEROFF!" He started running around and around until Britney Spears walked in and told him Christina Agulera was on tour and for him not to be silly. A huge crowd went around Britney Spears and she was flatered then Christian came up to her all drooly and stuff.

"Oh, my...gosh! Britney Spears I love all of your work! I adored you in Crossroads, I know all of your lines by heart!" Christian cooed while grabbing hold of Britney Spear's arm.

"Urm, hello like personal space girly... you wouldn't be interested in adopting a baby would you?"

"I don't think so seeing as I wouldn't even keep my own." She sighed with a dazed expression her face, Ed stared at her in shock.

"You had a baby?"

"Yeah a while ago, but don't worry hot stuff. She wasn't yours..." She sighed again and walked to her own classroom from which she somehow snuck out of and came here... Weird. I stared at Ed in complete shock.

"You've slept with Christian?" He blushed furiously as the words came out of my mouth.

"No why would you think that!"

"Well, I mean when you asked about the-

**ONE TWO THREE FIVE SIX SEVEN AND EIGHT! MR. LURI YOU'RE A HALF SECOND EARLY. IT'S NOT THREE POINT FIVE!**

I was tackled by dancing people while a history teacher yelled out all their flaws on a maga phone. Everyone danced a sporty dance like flowers in the wind, but it was almost November and shouldn't the halls be decorated with Thanksgiving stuff. Come to the of it as I looked at it, it seemed as though the school were getting ready for spring... Ed laughed as I looked around dumbfounded by the decor, and not liking the fact that I was also being danced on by most of the school.

"I guess I should have warned you, they've started."

"Started what?"

"The school's strange spring play in winter..."

"Urm, okay. But why don't they just practice in the gym? I mean... in the middle of the hallway?"

"Yeah, they want the auditorium to be a surprise so no one is aloud in... not even to practice. I'm not even sure how they get it decorated since no one is supposed to be inside..." I thought for a moment about his statement then it dawned on me.

"Weren't we just in English?" He started freaking out and shook his head violently.

"Shhhh, they'll here you?" Ed looked around and started acting nonchalant while whistling a tune. I gave him a face and he gave me some yogurt. Wait, yogurt?

"What the hell are you talking about?" he shook his head when all of a sudden.

"COOKIE FIGHT!" Alphonse came running through the hallway with a big box in his arms throwing cookies every now and then. Everyone in the hall applauded and started throwing cookies they somehow got while I wasn't looking. There were crumbs everywhere as some weird song started playing from the heavens, Ed grabbed my arm and we started running when a giant cookie bomb hit his head and he was out cold. OH NO! I started grabbing cookies and throwing them back as he tried to recover from the cookie goodness. (wtf! what am I on?) Then it was over, C wing won the battle but B wing declared they had not won the war.

"That was weird Alphonse, what did you do that for?" I said glaring at him after school as Ed, he and I walked home. He shrugged brushing his shoulders because they were full of cookies. The sky was purple cause it was supposed to rain, but who cares, cookie fights take a lot out of you and I just want to go home! The droplets started falling from the sky, Al laughed and stuck his hand out trying to catch them and cussed loudly every time it slipped through his fingers.

"Ed, aren't you supposed to be walking Christian home?" He snickered and shook his head.

"We broke up..." Al stopped with the raindrops.

"Again? Brother, you two have got to stop with this and make up your mind so she and I can hook up already" Ed narrowed his eyes while Al once again started with the rain this time singing, or mumbling or whatever... Sleepy. Somehow we got to their house first which was weird, cause my house comes first, not anymore I guess. (I can't remember what their neighborhood looks like anymore in my head T.T) They invited me in and once inside I called grandma and told her once the rain stopped I would head home, and she agreed after a strange fit of laughter and talking to someone she insisted was no one. Oh, my gosh not again.

"What's up?" Ed asked throwing me towel that I gladly accepted.

" Oh, no. I'm just tired I guess." I let my hair loose from its pony tail and began drying it.

"Hey, I never knew about your parents before. How come you never told Winry?"

"You never asked..." his lips tightened into a frown while he sat down on the couch I was sitting on cause that's where I went to go sit down just so you know and that's so you wont say 'Hey I didn't know they were in the living room.' Well now you know. An awkward silence passed by, and we both shifted very uncomfortably.

" Winry, I'm sorry about all of that. You know that I'll always be here for you because we're friends and that's what friends do. I really do...care..." My head shot up, cause I had looked down at my feet after a while. He was blushing like a mad man, and I laughed a little.

" Ed, I didn't know you cared like that" I giggled some more and his face also shot up to mine.

"It's not like like...that.. I mean I care for you..Like a friend, cause we're friends and that's what friends do they care for each other and.. they look out..and.." I stopped smiling suddenly didn't feel like talking to him anymore, for some reason my heart sunk and a heavy pit fell into it's place. I grabbed the pillow and hit him as hard as I could and before I started crying I ran out of the house. It was raining even harder but I had stopped running, the thunder rumbled and I jumped a little every time it came. I just want to go home now really bad.

"Winry!" Ed ran up beside me, he grabbed my arm and made me turn to look at him. "What did I do?" He probably could tell but I was crying even harder now.

"Edward... what you..said... it hurt.." I shuddered as the wind picked up and another boom of thunder came through. He stared through glazed eyes, thinking, searching, what was it that had cause her to become upset? "You only care for me as just a friend..." he winced, she wanted more, he thought again. Of course I wanted more, who wouldn't? He's nice, and smart, and handsome, and funny and...well.. he's Ed..

_NewRageInc apologizes. AT least I didn't wait until next summer to update lol. It's a little weird at the beginning but I was bored and decided this is how this one is gonna be. what? screw me? screw you if you don't like lol! Remember to review or else I'll never know if this is any good or not. Not that I care, it just happens to be easier to write knowing people like it. _


	6. First Date

_NewRageInc is not responsible for any awesomeness injuries while the reading of this fic. All of this fic is made up and we do not own the FMA characters used in this fic. We do however own Christian and Paul and Guy who killed some of Winery's family. We also own the cookies cause those are our cookies we made them so get your own! Lol, look what I found in chapter five among many other typos I'm too ashamed to admit happened: He **rubbed his face as a red mark appeared. She turned to him, eyes blazing.** Lol, I switched to third person... I suck._

**Chapter Six **

I'm going on a date. Yes, I'll say it again, I got a date. It's weird, but it never accrued (another new word! Hooray!) to me that I should have been asked out ages ago...but now I am so I got a date. You're face no-life-monster!!! Anyway, it was Paul. He asked me out so now I'm going on a date with a guy who looks good and who is nice and funny and I'm perfectly fine with that. What makes you think I'm not!? 'Cause I'm totally happy, and I'm ecstatic so stop looking at me that way! The thing that happened with the rain seemed like forever ago. Ed never answered me or however I expected him to respond, he just said all low but audible "Lets get back inside." and that was the end of that. I'm still all messed up in my head about that but oh well. I don't have time to worry about rain or Ed or Ed and rain. Just Paul.. and maybe rain if it rains but it's not gonna rain so not rain either.

When Paul asked me out, Ed was standing right next to me. We had been "talking" about the Pluto not being a planet anymore.

" I guess it's good that they figured out Pluto wasn't a planet but it's sucky that they hadn't corrected it sooner." he scratched the back of his head shifting from one foot to the other. I looked up at him like he was crazy, why the hell are we talking about this? It's so stupid, move on!! I didn't say that though, I said:

"I don't think it really matters." I yawned and started walking towards some other class. He trailed behind me looking slightly offended, and a little annoyed.

"I think it matters. This whole time we've been taught wrong and now that they corrected themselves they expect us to learn this all different." he argued.

"Please, Edward." I took the time to turn around and show him I didn't feel like arguing about something so irrelevant. Plus I was still slightly ticked off and totally unbalanced from the rain thing. " You just remove the last planet from the list. It couldn't be simpler." It was just no use today.

"Doesn't it throw you-" that's where Paul showed up. Ed narrowed his gaze.

"Hey you two, uh Winry, I was wondering if you have a moment." I looked around, no one seemed in too much of a hurry so I smiled and nodded.

"Okay, I was wondering if maybe you'd like to go watch a movie or something on Friday... " He blushed and stared at his feet. Alright now, think in my shoes for a moment. Okay? There I was talking about the stupid un-planet, and suddenly I'm asked out by some guy who I met like three fucking days ago??? I musta been lookin good on that first day or something...what was I doing again... oh yeah I was acting like a complete idiot.

"Sure... that sounds pretty nice..." I couldn't help but feel good. I mean, anyone feels good when someone asks them out. It makes you feel special or something similar to loved. He look a little surprised but happy too. He smiled and then said something about time and practically frolicked (is that how you spell that? My spell check is doing a brain fart or something) down the hall. It was creepy to watch. (even thinking about it makes me all like wtf!?) I turned back to Ed who was staring like I was some sort of freak show. I couldn't help but feel slightly pleased with this. (le sigh, how cliché again) I laughed some and walked into to class and got ready to try and look like I was paying attention.

"You said yes." Ed repeated for the billionth time. We were sitting on my front lawn, enjoying the gray coldness of November (yes I decided it's November now). He rested his chin on his left hand, studying me. I moved around uncomfortably, I couldn't take those eyes a minute longer. "You said yes." he said each word carefully, pronouncing it as so.

"Yes, yes, I get it!! I said yes. Will you stop staring already, you're making me feel... odd." He cocked his head to one side then the other and then finally he closed his eyes.

"I think-" Al plopped down next to him he was grinning real scary like.

"He's jealous." Al simply stated cutting off his elder brother. Ed turned red and went after Al. "You can't prove a thing. Now get over here so I can learn you not to interrupt your elders." Ah, brotherly love. I just couldn't help myself, it's so fun to watch Ed get angry so I also grinned.

"You know Al, if I didn't know any better. I'd have to agree. I think Ed has a crush on me." secretly as I said these words, I hoped them the truth. Ed scowled and sat down again. I dunno why but the air around him was thick, so it was hard to keep silence from settling between us so I focused on keeping a conversation with Al (please do not comment on the excessive use of "so"). At least he was acting more or less sane today. He started talking about some pants that had been shoplifted from some mall store place, and as he babbled my mind wandered to what I was going to wear. The infamous question that everyone has to worry about sooner or later, me being myself, I started worry sooner than later. The more I thought about it, the more I knew nothing I had in my closet was suitable for this, I need something or else I'm going to DIE of embarresment!!!1!!(haha a one woo, I've always wanted to do that)

"You guys HAVE to go shopping with me, I don't have anything to wear and I wanna look good or else, or else... I'll start crying..." I put on my best puppy-dog face to enforce my threat and to halt any complaints. Unfortunately Ed didn't get the hint right away.

" Aw, Winry, I hate shopping! Why do we have to come." I started to sniffle, and my eyes started to water. Why should I have to go alone? Then I'd feel like some sort of loser or something.

" You're a big girl..." I sniffled some more. " Why should we go, we're just gonna go watch you, don't you think we have something better to do?" Al laughed and I laughed. Something better to do, that's funny.

"Yeah, and what exactly is so much better that you can't accompany a beautiful, young, blond girl go clothe shopping." I whipped tears away and batted my lashes, trying to remind him of what he doesn't have. He scowled some more and then we were on our way... TO THE MALL!!! (Yay)

"How do I look in this one." I frowned at my reflection, this wasn't going well. This was the twentieth outfit I tried on and it just didn't feel right. Al studied me carefully and Ed sulked in a corner. I cocked my head to the left, then to the right, Alphonse mirroring my movements. We both sighed, this sucked, sucked, sucked!!! Ed got up and grabbed my shoulders forcing me to look him in the eye. He pointed at the dress I had on at the moment.

"You look fine in this, as a matter of fact, you looked great in everything. Now just take this one, it's the best." He let go and walked away. Al grinned and nodded vigorously in agreement as I stood there shocked that he was actually paying attention. (.) He even picked this green little number, it made me happy knowing I'd be wearing something he liked, even if I was with someone else. Though I'm almost sure that's not healthy, in fact scratch that comment, I'm happy knowing I'll be wearing it and Paul will like it. Right? RIGHT?!! I thought so.

"Wow, you look great!" Paul smiled with pride, his eyes taking me in. I was wearing the outfit Ed chose for me (author is too lazy to describe it so use your imagination... think of something sexy and green that's a dress... bitch, ooh I cussed -.-) I smiled and twirled around, delighted my DATE actually liked what I was wearing because that's what's important right? Yeah, it is...very important.

"So what are we gonna watch?" It had been bugging me for a while that I had no idea what exactly we were gonna do but that's how it goes. His smile slowly disappeared, I guess he doesn't know either.

" You know I was so excited about you saying yes that I guess I forgot to see the movie listings hehe." He forgot, figures, oh well I guess we'll just see what happens. I mean it's not like they're only gonna have some kind of lameo movie showing cause all the others caught on fire. That would totally suck. (evil laughter)

" Sorry but all our films caught on fire and we're only showing this self produced movie one of the employees made for a dollar. Would you still like to watch?" The lady in the box thingy smiled apologetically and I stared gapping at her. NO friggin' way, what the hell are we supposed to do now! I turned to Paul and he looked at me, then his watch. He asked how long the movie would take and then he gave her two dollars. Then I thought, it can't be so bad... just 'cause some weirdie who works at the movie theater made it and who thinks they can make movies doesn't mean it will be too bad will it? We walked in and took our seats, there was only one other person there who looked a little nervous and a little sweaty, he smiled as we chose a spot in the middle. There were no snacks because snacks are for fatties and not for girls on a date with some guy. Snack time for them is thirty minutes before the date so we don't seem hungry. The doors closed and the lights dimmed and then we were there. Sitting at the movies, about to watch... Attack Of The Gummy Bears?

**Attack Of The Gummy Bears:**

_"So Here are our heroes ready for ACTION!!" two men and a woman walk out in a forest type place with card board swords and sticks. _

_Man 1: In our kingdom we rule places that are in it... FEAR US!!_

_Woman: ...I only wish we knew where we were going today Man 1 I mean, we have been wandering this place since you two inherited it from your father._

_Man 2: Woman does have a point brother Man1 we need to figure out where the palace ended up or else we'll never really get to ruling this place kingdom place._

_Man 1 thinks for a while before taking out a magic map._

_Man1: Well here is that magic map of the kingdom we won off that wizard right before father died._

_Man 1 smiles brightly as Man 2 and Woman begin to throw major fits of rage. They then follow Man 1 to the palace and take their rightful place at the thrown._

_**THE END**_

The lights came back on and Paul and I stared at the other person who was there as he began to applaud and cheer giving a one person standing ovation. Then it hit me,

" He's the one who played Man 1 isn't he?" Paul squinted his eyes nodding slowly then gaining speed. I couldn't help but feel empty about the ending because the story line was so intriguing. Meh, who am I kidding, it totally sucked what a great way to spend a date. It makes you wonder how stuff like all the movies catching on fire happens in the first place. (so weird so weird yet... Yay!! shut UP! hasn't said that in a while it makes me happy .)

"Did you get it?" I asked Paul as we began walking out of the movie theater. He shook his head.

"No, it had nothing to do with rampaging Gummy Bears... why would a person put that in their title if their not gonna put gummy bears in it in the first place?" The other guy who was watching us, Man 1, then came up to me and slapped me... wait.. wtf!!

"Hey!? what the hell did you do that for??" he then ran away screaming something about not having enough money to buy gummy bears and titles are supposed to keep people guessing. NO they're not...are not. No. And then Paul said we were gonna go eat at his house and he was gonna cook and he was really excited because he really likes cooking and wants to show me and ask me if he's any good. Which is good 'cause it's free for me and I get to eat.. hooray! But then what if he sucks and I'll have to tell him the truth because he's gonna be all like 'So how is it? Give me an _honest_ opinion!' which is like the test that I didn't study for because he's just sprung it on me like just now. Oh no! I'm gonna fail! He'll hate me forever and he'll never wanna see me again ... As this battle went on in my head, I did not realize I was starting to panic on the outside too.

"NO!!! no, no Fair!!" Paul grabbed me by the shoulders and made me stop crying giving me a Kleenex. Now I really look crazy why does this always happen to me in front of him. (evil snickering in background)

"What was that?" I screamed and pointed at nothing. His green eyes looked worried (they were green right looks back some chapters yeah, green) I then laughed one of those little nervous laughs and started walking away. Then he laugh and grabbed my hand saying his house was the _other_ way. OH! That explains why we were facing that direction in the first place. (dory. yesh)

His house was modest, middle class, home. I say home because it looked like a home, like someone lived there. The grass was green but the way it was cut was imperfect because somebody who didn't know how to cut lawns cut it...(nice use of cut NewRage, thank you imaginary friend .) The walls were blue which was totally freak in' awesome cause apparently I love blue, swoon. And the curtains were warm and home made lookin', you know the feeling, when you look at a house and you think 'It's just like a home' well like that. We went inside and it was very... tidy. Not clean, just tidy and I was lovin it. (taratatata I'm lovin' it. Sorry just couldn't resist. shut up) I looked at Paul and he smiled as he led the way to the back where kitchens ARE SUPPOSED TO BE!!! NOT the front cause that's stupid. (damn architects) Or dining room, whatever, the place you eat at on a table. He pulled out my chair (swoon) and I sat and tried to act dainty and.. lady like you know? He walked out to the kitchen, the place where the food is made, and said he'd be back in a little bit. Now the waiting game, if it was bad I'll just have to keep a straight face and say it's good and force it down. If it's too horrible to do that, then I'll have to say it's good, ask for more water, and while he's gone I'll spit it out into my napkin, and shove the rest of it into my purse which I'll have to burn after this. Okay I'm all set. Ready to go...

"Okay, here it is." he put a plate in front of me and there it was. I'm not ready anymore, but I'll try my best.

"OH... my favorite.. gray blob!!" I smiled brightly and took my fork. It just has to go in my mouth and then I'll lie. Sigh, one, two, two and a half, and three!! The fork went into my mouth and.. it was good!! For reals.

"Wow, this is nice." What a relief, no lying tonight. Yay!! He laughed and explained why it was gray, it was from some cookbook, it was supposed to be some other color but he did something and it came out like gray blob but it tasted the same. Sweet!! We finished the meal and he walked me home where there was the awkward silence in front of the door and the hurried goodnight peck on the cheek from me. Then I scurried into the house and leaned against the front door. It was over, and I lived. ( no thanks to muh?? oh yeah, I don't exist here haha)

_So, that's it for this chapter which once again took FOREVER to write. Now that some people are sort of interested in this story, I'm going to start asking like everyone else... please... oh please sigh tell me what you think. starts to scrape tongue from disgust I sound like a pathetic beggar!! runs off crying Oh and just 'cause Winry went on a date with Paul, does not mean I'm putting them together... he's just the scapegoat._


	7. It's Nice To Be Back

_**lol, how long has it been?! A year at least. OH well, we were testing all that kind of stuff, got bored, and decided to keep writing. so here's chapter uh...Chapter...**_

Chapter 8

If you've been wondering where've I've been for the past year or so, you're wasting your time. I'm not even sure myself, but if Ed says it's nothing to worry about, then there's nothing to worry about... Oh, what the hell, I try to explain. He's asleep on the other side of the couch so it's okay if I let my mind wander.

Ever since Christian disappeared in Hawaii, when she ran away with Paul, life has been so much more pleasant. You see, after the fight, it was a really tense atmosphere around all of us. We would have all out glaring matches. Then my dear, sweet Paul had a change of heart and (as he explained to me) He and Christian had the most passionate love affair. They hopped a plane to Hawaii and planed to get married because she was gonna have a baby. (weird huh?)

One night, a month or so after the baby was born, she disappeared. Paul said he believed she was abducted by aliens and he was next He gave the baby to the first person he found (he wandered for hours) and came back, supposedly going into hiding.

As for me, well, I got married. Yes. Married. To Ernesto DelaCruz Sanchez because he saw me the popcorn store and just said "Wow..." Grandma was happy and I moved out, but on that first night, he wanted to sleep in the same bed as me!

"We're married now.. It's what married people do, you know?" He grinned and I was horrified. I looked at him for a while.

"No." and with that said we were immediately separated.

Now grandma was furious at me because I had made such a hasty decision. Even though she was ecstatic and happy to let me go when I told her about the marriage. She bought us a muffin machine as a wedding present.

Any, that's when she started drinking, becoming an all out alcoholic. It was sad, and funny to watch her go down hill. Mostly funny though.

"Win-hic-ry... do you know where the -hic...spatular iss???" She wobbled a little then giggled.

"Grandma, you're holding it... in your hand! You're looking right at it... Grandma?"

"Wha? What are you doing in my house toaster girl!! GET OUT!!!" That was when she started beating me (or trying to) with the spatula. Suddenly, she stopped, and smiled. "Here's the spatular, see hic? I know where it... hic"

That was like a clock working or something to that nature. On a schedule and such. Hm, at school everyone forgot about everything because of the amnesia bomb, so to them, it's like nothing has changed.

"What're you doing?" Ed woke up I guess. Back to reality.

"I'm just thinking... about everything that's happened." I was sitting sort curled up and wasn't really paying attention to anything. I spaced out. So He caught me by surprise when he pulled me over to him. Now I was sitting on the side of his lap and he put his arm around me.

"Life's a bitch..." I waited for more, but when he didn't answer, I decided to ask.

"Why did the CIA throw an amnesia bomb at our school?"

"Well, we decided for that to be our fundraiser (it wasn't my idea), to be test subjects to the amnesia bomb. The only flaw with that idea was, we know we got the money for whatever it was we needed it for. We just don't really know why we needed the money in the first place. Who would have guessed an amnesia bomb would have worked anyway?" I giggled, that was hilarious. Why didn't they write it down or something?

**Flashback**

Four months ago, in the principles office. A certain English teacher breathed as she reached for the back of her head. She grasped the clip she had to keep her long golden locks in place. She flung the clip aside and shook out her hair. She was sitting on the principle's lap and shivered as he began to play with the hem of her skirt. She kissed the bridge of his nose, they both laughed. Suddenly, the principle caught her lips in his, as they really began to really get into it. (wink) He picked her up, and put her on his desk, never loosing eye contact.

"You know, we are all alone right now..." He breathed into her ear but then she felt something get stuck to her hand as she leaned her weight on it. It was a sticky note.

"What's this?" She showed it to him. It said:

_Dear me,_

_Must buy new pipes for school. Don't forget!!!_

_-Love Me_

_P.S.Damn, you look sexy today ._

The principle snatched the note out of her hand turning a very interesting shade of pink and threw it aside. He nibbled on her earlobe, which caused her to whimper in delight.

"Oh, nothing important.

**End Flashback**

Alphons then decided to run to the television and kick it, squealing with joy as he saw the sparks flying.

"Al!" What's with you!!??" Ed jumped off the couch, leaving me to fall on the floor of course. I lost my balance with his sudden movement.

"Owie..." Al came to me in an instant, a worried look on his face. Sometimes I wonder about his sanity. (T.T I'm sorry I made him crazy)

"Oh, Winry! What happened?!? Edward Elric, what did you do this poor... poor? Hey Winry, when did you get here? Do you want some cookies? I made cookie you know." He nodded and got up happily, walking toward the kitchen. Edward sighed.

"He's been getting worse."

"I think I'll go home now, it' getting late and I should probably check on grandma." With all that said. I made my way to the door. Ed looked like he was going to say something, but instead he just waved and walked to the kitchen. I let myself out.

The jingle of my keys was the only noise in the whole block, it was deathly silent, a shiver ran across my spine. What was afraid of. I opened the door and flicked the light on.

"Grandma?" Usually she would have come immediately and scold me for coming home so late. Something was wrong.

I went in to the kitchen, the toaster was gone. Then my eyes went to the floor and there she was. Laying on the ground. She was gone too.

_**Yeah, it would have been longer, but I decided to leave it at that. . I promise I'll be good okay? Please review.**_


End file.
